User talk:Echostar/Archive9
Category:UserTalk Archive Im back hi echo remember me? Lorddimertelo2213 (talk) 10:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I Miss You Hey Echo...I haven't seen you in a couple weeks ad just wanted to see what was going on. I saw you changed your status to semi-active, I was just wondering why, and what's going on. We started the school year today, and doing up the schedule and such really made me think of you. Anyway, I just thought I would drop you an owl and let you know you were missed today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Noah+Mary Not sure if you ever got my owl above, but Noel was assigned as an assistant healer to Mary. Let me know if you want to RP something :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 01:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hope your Ok Hey Echo. Well, I think we missed the 'summer meeting the parents RP' as Teresa would be back in school by now. Hopefully your doing ok and are just busy. Just wanted you to know I miessed you and was thinking about you today archiving the old Lily/Ashley RPs and thinking about what to do with Lily. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Missing you Hey Echo...I was just thinking about you tonight and RPing Lily and Karith and thinking about the plans we had together for our characters. I'm not sure what's going on with you, or how you're doing, but I wanted you to know you're missed, and that I hop you're doing well. Well...I guess that's it. Bye for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Character Adoption Hey Echo. It broke my heart to do it, but I finally had to go through all your old characters and offer them up for adoption. Most of them I know you wouldn't mind, and they'll probably be deleted if nobody adopts them, but there's a couple I'm being sure to preserve as I have almost as strong a connection with them as you do. Anyway, if you do ever come back most of them will be gone, and I just wanted you to know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Wherever you are in the cyberverse Just to let you know you're still much missed in these parts. Hope you're well, and doing something engrossing and wonderful. :D Alex Jiskran 23:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Lilly asks for your presence. :3 My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 20:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Not sure you remember me, as I only met you once. But I have heard many great things about you from Jisk and Lily. Hope to see you around sometime, and hope that you get better soon! Good luck with college! Sorry to hear the news, delighted to hear from the messenger Take care of yourself, Echo, and know you're always entirely welcome back here, however briefly and whatever the immediate cause. :D Alex Jiskran 20:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm Ellie, I'm new here :) I've never actually spoken to you, but everyone on chat loves you. I'd love to speak with you sometime =D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 20:29, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Lovely Suprise When I logged on to the wiki today, I was greeted with a lovely surprise... Echostar's username was in the recent activity log! Glad to hear you are doing well and I would like to wish you the best of luck with your AP classes :) They are hard work, but well worth it. We've all missed you and I hope to see you again soon! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 00:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hopefully I'll be on in an hour or two. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) : Departments I'm not sure about User:Belle Linda...I'll have to check, but as for the other departments we decided to put each person down for only one (that being their primary responsibility) while they're more then free to help out with others if they like or if it's needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:29, June 17, 2014 (UTC) : RE: Shop: Apparently Jisk, though I think he's on vacation right now. If I can find the right template for it, I'll post. Spell: Already added. Deletion:Did you just want me to go through that category and delete the pages, or did you just want to add to it? If you just need me to go through and delet stuff, I can. I'm just not sure exactly what you needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : Eeylops Red took over from me several months ago, when she merged Eeylops with the Magical Menagerie. Alex Jiskran 15:10, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : RE:Grab a Char I tried it out once, but my lack of ideas for characters and a lack of people being interested... it sort of failed. So no, it's not really used. I'm wondering why you ask? :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 03:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, yeah that's fine then :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 03:27, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : Preserve tag A while ago we realised we had an immense number of unused and forgotten characters acting as deadweight on the wiki. So we decided to have a purge, and used the Preserve tag, beyond its original purpose of protecting significant chars, to label all the chars an active user wanted kept. Then Red's Bot went through and eliminated the members of the "Characters" category without the Preserve tag. Alex Jiskran 09:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : Song Listen tothis song and see if you like it :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 14:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Echo long time no see <3 I'm not using it no, I was told to add it just incase a future character with that abilty would come into play Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 14:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah go ahead :) Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 14:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Firstly, don't delete blogs unless they're marked, since those are people's personal stuff and we don't delete that unless requested. Same with sandbox pages in a userspace etc. As for the Librarian, no we don't currently have one, so feel free to resurrect yours if you like. I like your idea about bringing your characters back one at a time to give their stories endings. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Paige I noticed you editing on Paige's page (ehehe) and because I love her so-o much, if you want, I'm happy to give her the divination class back :3 I'll have Camille do another class! Let me know, :Are you sure? I do love her so at least she'll be back as a librarian :3 : In response to your owl The image that your linked did not come out as I planned it would and therefore I tagged it for deletion. So you can delete it. Algamicagrat (talk to me!) 18:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Keeping Me Busy You sure are keeping my busy aren't you? Yes, personal templates (like Template:Bond_em7) are personal and so we'll leave them alone. I'm sure sure I've heard of Aradrando, but Levista Black is presumed dead. When you bring Professor Joseph Euclide back, it's a possibility for Ministry work, but I would give it at least a week or two, and see what happens. I do want , and took off the deletion category. I'm interested to hear you and Aly's wizarding movie idea, and either ask for permission or give the approvals if I can. Also, Ferlen would be about 22 right now (if not for time turned time). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, you mean Barant Black who was my character (Levista's Husband)? He was working for Shadow after WHPS, on his inner council...but as Shadow's not been doing anything he's been pretty inactive, and when the delet-bot came though I let him be deleted. Technically he's still out there somewhere...but you...I'll pull him back in to have Karith kill him at some point or something like that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) : Offices Mind moving your office one more time? Though it's not a hard fast rule, when we do new office and such, I try to put them in the appropriate place, such as General RP:Library/Paige Turner's Office, and I'll add it into the new improved Marauder's Map on the same floor as the library. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you rejoin Chat? Alex Jiskran 14:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Backstories I'll post on lift hall shortly. Go ahead and edit St. Mungo's, though Peis is generally around if you drop her an owl. For fighting, I suppose it depends on what you're thinking. If you're thinking martial arts, probably Russia. From what I have learned (though it could be wrong) most European fighting styles (French, Italian, UK, Germany) are all weapontry based (swordfighting, quaterstaves, etc), so if you're looking for weapon fighting styles (possibly adapted to wand wielding) those might be better choices. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:38, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I fized your User:Echostar/Sig since you forgot to end the span and sub at the end and it was messing up the rest of my talk page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Memories I like your Memorable RPs archive...helps to relive good times. I wish I had thought to start something like that years ago. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :I understand. I guess I did do something similar with Lily, since she's my favorite. Nothing much, but I made her Lily Smith's Safe House and in her trophy room I copied some of her good RPs there. It's still too bad I didn't do it sooner with all the old RPs of hers that have gotten erased. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : Categories Not easily, no. I'm pretty sure a bot can do that, but I don't think there's an easy way to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Category Updates Once you get the Category:Hogwarts Locations full, let me know and I'll go update the Marauder's Map with all the new locations, and make sure it's accurate and updated. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:49, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :And Congrats on the 10k edits. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) No...in fact students may not have their own rooms at Hogwarts. Any student who has their own room must be at their house, and not Hogwarts. All Hogwarts students stay in their House Dorms (for example Slytherin Dormitories or the Head Dormitories for the Head Boy and Girl). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :See my above answer for rooms. :P NO...there are no student rooms at Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) To avoid supersizing It was actually a deliberate and discussed decision, Echo, not to put 'Locations' on new pages after about spring 2013 if they already had 'Rooms', 'Homes', 'Hogwarts Locations', 'Ministry of Magic Locations', or any other subcategory of 'Locations'. This was to stop the basic category being quite so long. Alex Jiskran 14:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't know that...good to know! I was probably involved and have just forgotten. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, I felt bad since I didn't know to tell you to stop, and I know how annoying it is when your hard work has to be undone like that...I can't tell you how many times I've hed to do the same thing. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Woo-hoo! Congratulations! (yay!) Alex Jiskran 14:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Singular locations These are the places which get that category tag, ones with no link pages. :D Alex Jiskran 15:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Office Updates I'll address your concerns here, and keep adding to it as I get more. I'm also deleting links to places (like Offices) as I delete them, so it might take me a bit to do each one. I deleted Brandon's Office, and I'm fine with the Ancient Runes Office as it has a link to the current occupant's office. I deleted Brett Johnson's Office. I deletd Charles Linch's Office. I'm not sure what that was a Hogwarts location. Hogwarts wouldn't have a tutor that would charge being in the castle. I deleted the office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Please talk to meh Hey Echo! We gotta talk about Krysalis and Joseph's future, plus Faye Deverill. MoonlitCastle (talk) 18:23, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Roaming free I have to be honest, Echo, I have almost nothing to do with the NavBar since the requisite coding is well outside my field of expertise, but I shall endeavour to respond appropriately to your hebdomad hunt for harmony. 1. Don't know. 2. All over the world. 3. Equally unenlightened (me, I mean :D). 4. Excellent notion - please feel free. 5. Agreed - I've been meaning to get around to doing something about that for absolutely ages. 6. I believe (not sure) that the original concept was to put 'General roleplay' on any and all RP locations which were entirely public, and 'Roleplay' for specific-invitation locations. 7. To me, it's utterly redundant and irrelevant, but I'd double-check with Bond and Red, just in case. Hope I covered everything, at least partially. In parting, a small gift for Thomas, as he explore his Antipodean ancestry - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_WRFJwGsbY :D Alex Jiskran 06:10, June 28, 2014 (UTC) General nosiness I saw your Owl to Bond, and wondered if you saw that Taraka Radiosa is in the Spell List. :) Alex Jiskran 15:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Question about spells Hello, I want to ask a question. In a character's page there's a section about the spells they can perform, and my character is in year 4. Does that mean I can pick the 1st-4th year's spells, whichever I want? Or is there a rule? Sorry for bothering and thanks for your help! MrsIparis (talk) 05:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) RP Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to start a Thomas/Brynja RP at the Shrieking Shack? But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 14:06, June 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: I think Teresa's take on it looks about right. I don't think anyone's written anything on the Duxterran war. I'm not sure about the Taraka Radiosa spell. If it's in the Spell List it means I put it there and I found it somewhere online when I put that list together (using a dozen different sites). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:46, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Nav Bar I saw these on Jisks page and figured I'd be next... :P 1. No...it pulls random pages from everything in that category (or did last time I checked). I'll check again, and if it is most popular, it might make sense...but some pages are required, so we would keep those and have it fill the rest with the popular pages (if that's possible). 2. Honestly I think the Home Category is good enough since, specifying where each place is wouldn't really give a good category since there's very few in the same location (excepting the apartment complex). For example, with Teresa's House...what location of homes category would you put that in? I would say we should keep the Hogsmeade Homes category and those categories for common houseing locations (London, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, possibly Gordic's Hollow in the future), but each house doesn't need that unless they're in those places. 3. No necessary, but I like to give them recognition and want it easy to see who they are. I'm planning on making a Template:Heads and Template:Prefects and adding those to the Talk:House lists and Prefect pages so I can change one template, and it changes everywhere else. 4. Possibly. I'll make that change when I get the confirmation to make sure nothing else is in that category, and all the classrooms are in it. If you want to confirm it and change it, feel free. 5. Yes, or I can do it. Do we have something else to replace it with? 6. Yes. Last year it just got forgotten about, but I was going to post a notice next week to plan on having it back next school year and for people to start preparing for that. Anything else? Let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) 2. No, it's not necessary, but I think it's there since we didn't have anything else to put under Hogsmeade, so we put everything. 3. If you're changing the nav bar, you might as well do it all at once. 5. Sure, Common Rooms and Heads Offices would be great. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Picture (John Grayson) Yeah, I'd like to keep it. I'm always thinking of editing on this wiki, but I never do. I'm going to try to be active more. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 12:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Spell History After doing some research, it looks like your Taraka Radiosa spell was created by Shane Frozon. He has some spells he created at the bottom, and that's on the list, so I assume it was created by him. If you needed a RP or something to learn it with Teresa or make it common, I think either Lily or Kinsel would probably know the spell and could help. Seeing as Lily's an Auror, it would probably be more likely coming from her, and her and Teresa bumping or being introduced through Ferlen. In fact, she might be likely to be the Auror assigned to help you guys work with this as she has more "muggle" knowledge than most of the other aurors. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Butting in At least a couple of years ago, 'Mechanical' was used primarily as a category for Ministry and Hogwarts items with no magical aspect, things which would still function in case of a "collapse of magic". When we last discussed it (about a year and a half ago, I think) we decided the Forgotten Cavern was so massive that it 'intersected' both levels, "Below Ground Floor" and "Lower Areas", at the same point under the castle. Hope that helps, :D Alex Jiskran 22:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) No Long Titles? 2. No, the Spell List Additions shouldn't be in the Spell List. The Spell List is supposed to be all the 'Canon' spells of sorts, and any we've created on here and want to share should be in the Spell List Additions. 3. See Jisk's Answer above. 4. Deleted it from the Map. 5. I'm pretty sure the Classroom category goes on room that are actually RPed in as classrooms (Eg. General RP:Transfiguration), and the Class Category goes on the description of the class/discipline pages (Transfiguration). Each class should have both, with the Discipline page linking to the classroom. The others (the empty rooms and such) are just used for normal Hogwarts RPing, and probably shouldn't have either category. 6. That's fine. 7. I think that Hogwarts is supposed to be on every Hogwarts page, and Hogwarts Location is supposed to only be on the pages that are rooms and such in Hogwarts. Now thinking about what I typed I'm not sure we need both, as the Hogwarts Category probably should cover everything making the Hogwarts Location redundant unless there's some reason we need that sub-category. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:18, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Classes The bast I have is a complete (I think) list of all the classes ever taught at Hogwarts on my Userpage. I decided that rather than deleting unused RP Classrooms and such, to just leave them and if a topic comes back the page is already there. I don't have a list of which ones have pages and which have been deleted, but hopefully the list will give you what you need. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: S.P.E.W Yeah, S.P.E.W is simi-active, though I am trying to bring it back to full activity. OOC, we all post on the page, like we're doing there now, but IC, I've always just said they meet in a random unused classroom. Hope that helps. Delete Delete my picture. Red Average 06:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Foot and Bot Maybe you could message Foot first? Give it two weeks or so and if he doesn't reply, feel free to delete his images. I'll try figuring out a way to do that with the bot, but I'm not sure if it's possible. I'll try, anyway! It's really no problem, I appreciate all you're doing for the wiki. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 10:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) As you're going through any way I think this might be the time to create separate subcategories of "Hogwarts Archive" and "Ministry Archive" at least, so that the general "Archive" category takes up a few less pages and is more accessible. :) Alex Jiskran 15:03, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Other subs Yes, and "Expansion Archive" and "Forum Archive". Alex Jiskran 15:07, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Archive Notice Definitely not. When they are moved into a subcategory, the template needs to be removed, to have them not appear in both the main and sub. Alex Jiskran 16:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Disapppointed When I saw the title, I have to say I was expecting something less...questioney and more praiseworthy...but then I guess we all must learn to live with disappointments... :P. 5. I wouldn't say Obsessed, but growing up playing a lot of ochestrated music and such, I really appriciate the sound of the movie (and not just everyone's big popular song), and I think the characters are interesting and different. I grew up in Disney's Classic age, and so the span of years where their movies were...second-rate to my eyes makes me appriciate more the Tangled and Frozen movies which I think exemplify exactly what made Disney movies great, and it's awesome to see them getting back on track. Rereading this, maybe I am a little obsessed, but I guess not for the same reasons most are. Anyway, it's a fun character to play, and not too far from the Steve Shunpike of Jisks, so I thought I would give it a go. 4. If some classes don't have them, we might want to create them. The idea is so that new users who know something about the Harry Potter world, can type a class in the search bar, and find a page with a quick description (that shound match with what they know) and direct them to where the class is taking place. If you don't think they're necessary, or have a better idea for this purpose, I'm all ears. 3. I would say Category:Gryffindor. I think we can get rid of the other one. 2. No clue. I think it's a manual thing, or a bot done thing, so you'd have to ask bot people. 1. I know you weren't expecting this...but I'm going with both. It can be on both floors, and connected and used as such. People can be confused as to how it can be in both, and students can wonder (and it's even written into both Floor Descriptions) but that's part of Hogwarts mystery and charm. (Feel free to unlink the category links here so your talk page isn't in it if you like). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:49, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Animagi Category:Animagus. Best I got. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Illness If you remember, I told you I was ill a few weeks ago- unfortunately, it has become increasingly worse. I'll try and get the bot done, but I'm afraid that's as far as I'll be working for the time being. It isn't a pleasure being sick, and I need to focus on recovery, as it is quite serious, it seems. 01:52, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Mediawiki page Hey Echo! I was wondering if you could tell me the name of that page that shows you all of the MediaWiki, Special, and whatever pages? And you can like search things with it? ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 14:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm Back Hey Echo! I honestly cannot remember what my plan was for those chocolate frog cards were, or if I ever used them. Feel free to delete them. Would you like me to add them to the candidates for deletion category? Would that make it easier for you? Glad to hear Mary Waters is back and added to the roster. Honestly, St. Mungo's has been pretty quiet. I put a notice on each page for users to owl me if they are in need of a Healer, but I don't get many. Basically if you ever notice someone needs a healer on any of the floors, feel free to post :) We should also do a Mary Waters/Noel Rivers RP sometime your free! Let me know if there is anything major I missed while I was gone, (otherwise I think I'm caught up!) Thanks! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 02:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Update: I went through all my pictures and added everything I don't want to the candidates for deletion (including the choc. frog cards) and anything I did want saved I added the category mentioned on your blog. Thanks! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Written History It's a great thing to have, Echo, in all the different forms you've been developing. :D Myself, I feel HoR comes and goes a bit too much to deserve quite the same level of credit, but it's wonderful to see Peis' enduring contribution recognised. Alex Jiskran 06:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:images keep the images please...i might return one day.... ;( Lorddimertelo2213 (talk) 14:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) The Images Hello. Please feel free to delete these images as those characters of mine are not in use. Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 07:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) cat hi id love if they could be cousins if your still alright with it? Pandy589 (talk) 08:35, July 15, 2014 (UTC) No, you can go ahead and delete it. [[User talk:Nickystellar|'Did you miss me?']] 02:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can delete the images.. Re-Images No that photo is not used by me anymore so I have no need :3 If you are a user who has made multiple edits to other users' images such as adding categories, PLEASE let me know on my talk page. *raises hand* LittleRedCrazyHood 12:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Batch Delete I think everything worked fine with the batch delete. I didn't notice any images missing. :) Excellent work with all of this! I know it takes a lot of time and dedication and we all appreciate it! Also I love the Administrative History. It was very cool to be able to look back over all the users that have been on and off the wiki. Has it actually been almost 3 years? I am also very honoured to be mentioned in the last paragraph. <3 --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 23:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Golf (or was it Mah Jongg?) widower The family tree came up a few months ago, and this was my agreed-upon status, as I recollect (given your absence at the time) :D. Alex Jiskran 04:01, July 17, 2014 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS! Estella Tyrell, Minister of Magic, has RELEASED Barant Black, ex-leader of the WHPS! The full facts as to why the Minister of Magic has done this are still not fully known, but evidence of letter's between Barant Black and herself suggest that she has been communicating with him for over four months! Get the full facts from the article that will be posted later today. ~ The Daily Prophet. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:23, July 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blog The blog sums things up nicely, awesome! Also, I did get a chance to work on inactive users. I'll run the bot in a day or so, and we'll be all set. 23:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Pics Could I please take responsibility for everything in the "Rabbitty's pages" category. I'm admin, I have deleting rights, so can I please delete everything I don't want and have you not touch everything else? -R.A.B. 03:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Images Give me a couple minutes to check what was deleted. 00:24, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Images Yes, I'd like to keep the images you listed in your first message to me. Thank you for notifying me first! As long as they stay in the pages where they reside, I'm fine with them being deleted! ➸ LUV c: Daily Prophet/Issue Eight Issue Eight from the Daily Prophet has been posted. Read about the full story of how Orion Tulen killed Oliver Planes and also how an employee at Madam Puddifoot's was fired over a small clover shaped tattoo on her hand. Read it here. Chat? Alex Jiskran 23:56, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat I was just going to send you an owl saying the same. It kicked me out and won't let me back in :/ Stupid chat. Hakuna Matata From Emmatigerlily 14:58, July 22, 2014 (UTC) User Images Yes, I tagged all of Madeye's images by bot, and she was the only user I did that for. I'll go ahead and run the bot for those two users. Let me know if you need anything else. 17:11, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Images Reply >.< Yes Ma'am! Two question, though... One: Which pictures are they? and Two: I have a unsorted character. When is she going to get sorted? SappMalik' (talk) 23:15, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Kay. Thanks, mate! ^.^ SappMalik' (talk) 23:40, July 22, 2014 (UTC) RE It's been Jisk, if I'm correct Freja's photos Thanks for the notice Echo. I would very much like to keep all of my unused photos. I will go through them and mark them with the appropriate category immediately. Thank you again. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 02:00, July 23, 2014 (UTC) 2 Things #I love how you mentioned your nickname (and me) on your profile, I just noticed :D. #I'm quite confused on what the mass deletion thing is, so please PM me about it sometime soon, next time you're on chat or something :). Thanks! ~ 02:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Deleting Images Hi Echo, here is the images I do not want, you can delete them. Here is the list they are: *File:Deathly Hollows Dragon.png *File:Dragon Egg.png *File:Dragon in the cage.png *File:Gringottsfragon.png *File:HungarianHorntail.png *File:Norbet Dragon.png *File:Night Griffan.jpg *File:022 032.jpg *File:Maned Wolf Pup Image 001.jpg *File:Adora Shadow Sigs.jpg *File:Adora Shadow Sigs.png *File:Adora Shadow.png *File:1549872-1310241559226861-p (Home through the Trees).jpg *File:1549872-1310241558538730-p (Breezeway-Porta Cochere).jpg *File:1549872-1310241558455907-p (Custom Entry Door).jpg *File:1549872-1310241602184969-p (Living Room with a View).jpg *File:320403 10150378476590645 120884875644 10493901 690622726 n.jpg These images I would like to keep please. Here they are: *File:Cougar closeup.jpg *File:Leopard on a horizontal tree trunk.jpg *File:Jaguar.jpg *File:Adora Shadow Picture.png *File:LoopySig.png *File:266926 tim matheson.jpg *File:Black-Panther-animals-13128434-1280-800.jpg *File:Khan-black-panther-sue-demetriou.jpg *File:207133 1025193643438 1633197318 83030 3970 n.jpg *File:Jaguar head shot.jpg *File:769cbed1309904f07b5aa682b52034e1.jpg Thank you very much Deletion By unused images, do you mean those that aren't in use on pages/templates? 09:20, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Delete a page Hello Echo I would like you to please delete a page for me, I don't need it any more. Here is the page name http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shadow_Household/Lounge. Thank you again Are you around? Can you Chat? Alex Jiskran 02:59, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Images All the bot tasks you have requested have been completed! Let me know if there's anything else. 03:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry for my recent inactivity. I have lot's of schoolwork that I need to finish, however, i will still try to be active in this wiki. Hopefully, you understand. I mught do 1 or 2 edits per week if that's all right, but i will still be active here. Sorry. RE Yup, I can do that (sorry I upload waaaaaaaaaaaay too many files) :P New Tags I'll run that through tomorrow. If you have any other tasks before I run it, let me know. 01:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC)